Raising A Human Child
by waterrain
Summary: Harry Potter was left behind by his Aunt and Uncle on a trip to Canada. He thought that his life would be cut short, but in a turn of events Canada's Polar Bear found him and took him to Canada's House.
1. The Boy In The Snow

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You.**

**This Fanfic was requested by ****cross-over-lover232 and one of the idea's that was given to me was Canada's Polar Bear finding Harry Potter in the snow drift. Anyway hope you'll like it and please review. Thank You.**

**Raising A Human Child**

**Summary- Harry Potter was left behind by his Aunt and Uncle on a trip to Canada. He thought that his life would be cut short, but in a turn of events Canada's Polar Bear found him and took him to Canada's House.**

**By Waterrain**

Harry Potter was five years old when he was left behind by his Aunt and Uncle on a trip to Canada. Harry shivered and held onto himself waiting for them not knowing he had been left behind on purpose. It was snowing and there seemed to be no stop to it. It has been a few hours and he was curled up in a ball realizing that they were not coming back for him. Harry couldn't stay up much longer and his eyes slowly closing thinking to himself 'I'll die here in the snow alone.'

Canada's Polar Bear Kumajirou was passing through and noticed that there was a kid covered in snow. He grew curious and walked towards the snow drift wondering if it was too late to save that kid. Using his paws to uncover the snow and lifting him up feeling a faint heart beat. He decided to carry him back to Canada's house.

"Canada who?" Kumajirou asked and then tilted his head in confusion.

"Quit doing that already. I'm Canada." Canada muttered softly and then sighed to himself heavily for Kumji always forgot his name.

"Whoever you are I found someone." Kumajirou stated and then blinked his eyelashes at Canada. "Who are you?"

"I'm Canada." Canada said quietly and then noticed the Polar Bear was holding a child. His eyes widened in surprise and then quickly decided to help out the frozen kid that was in the Polar Bears Arms. Canada quickly went to work covering the child up in blankets and Kumajirou just watched as Canada raced around the house.

"Kuma, I need—" Canada started to say in a low voice, but then he was interrupted.

"I'm Kumajirou. Who are you?" Kumajirou stated and then tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm Canada. I need you to watch over the child." Canada told him and then added. "I'm calling up America and going to have him come over. So that he can see if this is one of his Citizen's."

"What child?" Kumajirou asked in a confused voice and then blinked slowly.

"The one covered up in blankets." Canada stated flatly and then he pulled out his cell phone. America was number two on his speed dial and not number one for that would be the voice message. Canada has done this before and just like all the other times it was more than likely one of America's citizen's child that was left behind whether by mistake or on purpose.

"America." Canada said softly and it was barely above a whisper.

"Canada?" America asked in a curious voice and mentally wondered what was wrong.

"Please come over and see if the child that was half frozen to death in my home one of your citizen's. I believe the child was left behind by mistake or—" Canada commented lightly and ignoring the questioning tone in America's tone.

"Alright, I'll be right over." America said firmly and he would really hate it if one of his own Citizen's had purposely left a child alone in the snow. "Thanks, Canada."

"You remember where I live, Right?" Canada asked in a low voice and then waited for America to answer.

"Of course I do." America stated flatly and then ended the call. Canada sighed heavily to himself and he added an extra blanket around the child.

"America is coming." Canada muttered quietly and when he looked at the child's forehead that was Canada noticed a lightning bolt scar. He blinked and wondered how on earth the child got that scar, but all Canada do was wait and make sure to not let this child die on his watch.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. England's Citizen

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You.**

America arrived and he walked inside of Canada's house. His expression was serious for he does not like the thought of one of his own Citizen's leaving a child behind in the snow and there was no excuse for it.

"The child is over here." Canada whispered and he pulled back the blankets for now the Child's state was stable.

"Hmm, He is not one of my Citizen's. Canada you are so silly because it is one of England's Citizen's." America commented lightly and he smiled in relief to himself.

"Oh." Canada said quietly and he looked down at the floor.

"Yep, but regardless the kiddo needs someone to take care of him." America stated cheerfully and then looked at Canada with a wide smile.

"Should I call England?" Canada asked lightly and then winced when he remembered what had happened last time. It was not a pretty sight and there was a lot of cussing for England can be quite vocal about when his people just ditch kids.

"Nope, Remember last time he was all pissed off and I don't think you would want to deal with that again. Besides, I think that kid was ditched." America stated calmly and then added in a more serious voice. "He is tinier than what is he is suppose to be at that age. Plus his outfit is way too big and looks as if he never saw sunlight. Nope he would be better off here in Canada with you."

",But-" Canada started to say, but he was rudely interrupted by America. Canada quietly sulked and decided to listen despite America interrupting him.

"However, We can question him when he wakes up and then really decide what to do about it. See if he wants to stay here with you or go back to England." America commented smoothly and then added happily. "If you don't want him and he doesn't like either of those choices. He could go home with me and live at my home."

"If he wants to stay here. I'll let him stay here with me." Canada replied in a low and firm voice.

"Alright, Canada. I will make sure to help you regardless of whether or not you ask for it." America stated lightly and then blinked at Canada with innocent eyes. "Right?"

"Of course." Canada muttered to himself and wondered why he even called America in the first place.

"Wow, I wonder how that kid got that scar?" America asked in a curious voice and then smiled brightly for he couldn't wait to question to the child. Canada sighed heavily and then shook his head along with hoping America would not start asking the poor boy a lot of questions. America watched as the child begun to open up his eyes and he felt slightly reminded of England due to the green eyes, but then that was to be expected since this boy is England's citizen.

"Where am I?" The boy asked in confusion and then asked. "Am I dead?"

"Heh, Your voice is really funny." America replied and then he laughed quietly after all it would not due at all to scare the kid. "You must be from England."

"America." Canada muttered in a scolding tone and America rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Nope you are not dead. Heh, You are in Canada's home." America stated cheerfully and he pointed to Canada to which the boy just blinked for no one was there. Canada sighed lightly and wondered why this always happened. "So saying you are dead when you are here. It can be insulting that 'Oh my gosh I'm in hell and this place is awful. What did I ever do to be here?'. Or it can be a compliment such as 'Wow, I'm in heaven and this place is really pretty plus peaceful.' However you are alive and inside of Canada's home. My home is way cooler and more heroic with the red, white, and blue colors."

"What?" The child asked in confusion and his eyebrows were raised.

"Yep and my name is America. Now were you left behind on purpose?" America asked bluntly and he ignored Canada's muttering of 'He is suppose to only know about England existing and no other Nations. You are going to get us into trouble.'

"Yes by my Aunt and Uncle they don't like me." The boy replied quietly and he down at his hands. To be honest he had no idea as to why he even told the truth or why he felt like this person could be trusted.

"That sucks, but look on the bright side you are in Canada and no longer will you be neglected. Well Canada is a hero, but I'm The Hero." America commented smoothly and then asked. "Oh and by the way what is your name? Oh and how old are you?"

"My name is Harry Potter. I'm five years old." Harry answered and he had no idea as to why he even told him, but somehow felt safe around this man and the man seemed to be familiar yet not at the same time it was rather confusing.

"My name is America. I have some choices for you." America said calmly and ignored Canada's mutters of 'Don't tell him. Just tell him your human name and pretend to be normal along with being human.'

"Huh, but that can't be a real name." Harry said in a confused voice and Canada silently placed a hand over America's lips.

"He is just kidding about his name. He is Alfred F Jones and I'm Matthew." Canada said lightly and ignored America's glare at him.

"Where did you appear from?" Harry asked and he was startled by the sudden appearance of this Mathew person. America giggled behind Canada's hand and felt the hand slowly drop in disbelief.

"Heh, Canada at times is invisible and you just can't see him at times." America stated cheerfully and ignored Canada's slight frown. "Anyway, I really am America and as America. I say forget those silly rules and just tell Harry the truth about us. Besides, It is not a smart policy to lie or tell a half of one. In the long ran it is quite silly and Canada can be so silly."

"You really are America?" Harry asked quietly and his green eyes were wide.

"Yep and this one is Canada." America said in a satisfied tone and then added. "We have some choices for you to chose from and of course some questions too. Don't be afraid because we will not hurt you and don't frighten to ask us some questions too."

"Really?" Harry asked in disbelief and then added. "You won't yell at me for asking questions."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Any Questions

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. I think that America's Middle name might be Freedom.**

"Of course not, Harry. I really don't yell unless I'm really happy and excited." America replied calmly and he gave a thumbs up. "Yep. I'm pretty laid back compared to the oth—"

"Alfred Freedom Jones. If you say one more word to Harry about that subject. I'm going to tell everyone your secrets." Canada whispered softly where only America could hear him and his face turned pale. America coughed slightly and then looked away from Canada.

"Anyway, Harry. Any questions?" America asked lightly and he noticed Canada became relaxed.

"Um, Do you really mean I can stay here with Matthew?" Harry asked softly and he looked at Canada. America was about to correct Harry, but Canada glared at him and mouthed 'Secrets will be told'.

"Yep, but you can call him Mattie. It is so much easier plus he likes it. Right, Mattie?" America commented cheerfully and he smiled in a comforting way. "Mattie is so nice and he is not mean."

Canada sighed to himself, but the nickname could have been worse and at least America is not calling him Candy anymore.

"Hey, Candy say something." America whispered quietly and nudged Canada on the shoulder.

'I should not have jinxed it. Why must America call me Candy at times.' Canada mentally thought to himself and then he gave Harry a small smile.

"Anyway, if you want….I can adopt you." Canada said in a low voice and Harry looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Really you'll adopt me?" Harry asked and he smiled at him.

"Yep. He'll adopt you and I'll come on by sometimes to visit." America commented happily and he gave Harry a bright smiled.

"I have to call him up and get the paper work." Canada muttered to himself and mentally sighs for England is…

"Heh, You do that and I can watch over Harry." America stated calmly and he gave Canada a mischievous grin.

"One second thought. You should go visit him, tell him, and return with the paperwork." Canada said quietly and he watched as America pouted for a moment.

"Fine. You can bond and find out more about Harry." America commented lightly and then he said to Harry. "I'll be back in…Well I'll be back sometime and this whole adoption thing will be official because I'm going to England to get some paper work."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Seeing England

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Please Review and Thank You. **

America puffed out his cheeks and sulked for a moment. He walked out Canada's house and then started to head towards the air port, but saw England looking quite upset.

"Bloody hell..Honestly how the fuck could they have lost a child..This weather is so damn cold and I hope Harry is alright." England muttered bitterly and his fists were clenched at his sides. "Bloody idiots losing the poor kid in this terrible weather. Hopefully, He is not dead."

"Hey, England." America said causally as he walked towards England and felt pretty happy about not having to go all the way to England's home.

"What do you want? I'm not in the best of moods." England snapped and he was feeling pretty annoyed.

"You never are England. Not much of a change." America said lightly and he shrugged to himself.

"Have you seen a small child? His name is Harry Potter and he had been left behind by his family somewhere around here." England commented smoothly and he doubted America saw Harry Potter, but might as well ask and see if there was any information to receive.

"Hmmm, Well..." America said quietly and he bites his lip.

"What is it?" England asked impatiently and his arms were crossed for he has no time to deal with America.

"You can't have him! He has to stay here! His so called family are a bunch of ditching jackasses!" America yelled loudly and he glared at England.

"Wha-" England started to ask and he felt rather startled at the sudden shift.

"He is too tiny, He is really pale, and He nearly died too! No way in hell is he going back to those ditching-" America said loudly and his fists were clenched tightly at his side.

"Wait a moment. The He you refer to is he Harry Potter?" England cut in and asked in a curious voice. If it true then his search is over and he could go home. Of course he would bring Harry Potter and return him to his family.

"Yes and Canada wants to adopt him." America stated smoothly and he watched as England frowned.

",But Harry Potter can't stay here." England said calmly and he looked at America with a serious expression.

"England, I won't let you take him away." America stated firmly and his lips were set.

"Why?" England asked lightly and he raised an eyebrow.

"You'll understand when you see him. He can't go back there. I could somehow feel something…Maybe it is because you and I are similar or whatever. Well I do not like it and Harry can't go back. How you even seen Harry?" America commented calmly and England blinked for a moment. To be honest England had not seen Harry since Harry was a little baby and he sighed to himself.

"Fine. Depending on the situation and how he was treated by his family…I will or will not let Canada adopt him. I will deal with a few things if it turns out Harry was mistreated..." England told him and his green eyes went darker. "I'll have quite a few words to say to some of my citizens."

"Thanks, England." America stated happily and he walked with England back to Canada's home.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Do I Have To Go Back

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Harry Potter. Thank You All for Reviewing and I do love reading them. **

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel.**

"Hey, Mattie." America commented happily and he smiled brightly at Canada.

"Arthur?" Canada asked and he was a bit shocked to see England.

"Yes, I'm here about Harry Potter." England stated smoothly and he was completely calm.

"Um..Are you going to take me back to the Dursleys?" Harry asked quietly and his eyes looked down at the floor. England sighed deeply and then slowly stepped forward to his little Cititizen.

"It depends, Harry." England repiled calmly and he placed a hand onto of Harry's black hair. His expression was emotionless, but then it suddenly changed and his green eyes were darkening in anger. Harry didn't see, but America and Canada saw how deadly England's eyes became within seconds of having his hand on Harry's head.

"Do I have to go back back?" Harry whispered softly and England moves his hand from Harry's head.

"No. You will not have to go back to those monsters." England managed to say calmly and then added. "There is no way I will allow them to be near you. Matthew, I will get the paper work and you can adopt Harry if Harry so wishes it."

"I want Mattie to adopt me." Harry said calmly and he looked up at England with wide eyes. Oddly enough he felt really comfortable with Arthur and not afraid of him.

"Okay. I shall return to England and gather up the paper work. Alfred will be coming with me and Matthew will stay here with you." England stated smoothly and America sulked for a moment, but then he smiled brightly for Harry will be staying with Canada.

America and England walked out together. Canada smiled down at Harry and he had Harry go with him to find a story book in his library.

"America, I'm highly pissed off." England stated angerily and his teeth were clenched along with his fists being balled up.

"What did you see?" America asked calmly and he prepared himself for the answer.

"Those bloody Dursleys neglected Harry. He was forced to live in a bloody cupboard for crying out loud and yelled at for asking a mere question. Those…Even with held food and ignored him. Harrry was forced to do everything around the house and he was grabbed roughly not to mention being tossed into the cupboard." England snapped angerily and his green eyes were firece. "I should have checked up on him. Rather than trusting those in the magical world to check up on the poor child. Hell the muggles should of looked into it and Harry had bruises from their rough treatment of him."

America's blue eyes widen and his face turned ghostly pale, but then his face turned red and he slammed his fist against a tree knocking it down.

"That is not right. That is cruel and unusal treatment. They are his Aunt and Uncle for crying out loud." America said coldly and his blue eyes were narrowed. "England, I can't wait to get to your home."

"Neither can I America." England managed to say and his brillant green eyes were blazing. "I have some people to talk too and they had better bloody explain themselves to me."

**Please Review and Thank You**


	6. Making A Fire

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

"America, I will contact Albus Dumbledore." England stated calmly and he was starting a fire in his fire place.

"What about Harry's Aunt and Uncle?" America asked and he blinked his blue eyes at England.

"In due time." England said smoothly and he smiled faintly for he has some plans.

"What do you plan to do, England?" America asked calmly and he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, You shall see America. Remember they are sadly my citizens and I'm not like Russia." England said coldly and he sighed to himself. "I can't exactly hurt my own people physically because it would be like hurting myself."

"So no hurting them. Damn." America muttered bitterly and his arms were crossed.

"Oh they will be hurting, but not physically." England commented darkly and America nodded for now he understood what England was planning to do. "Focus on one thing at a time."

"So who is this Dumbly person." America commented calmly and he noticed England's eyebrow twitched.

"I will not bother correcting you for I'm highly—" England started to say, but then America cut in.

"Pissed off, right?" America finished and England nodded.

"Yes. He claimed to make sure to check up on Harry Potter and I believe he did not. I bloody hate it when people break their promises." England snapped angrily and his lips were set in a frown.

"Oh and why are you making a fire?" America asked in a curious voice and then tilted his head.

"You would not understand even if I told you." England stated flatly and he sighed deeply.

"Hey look an owl with a letter." America commented lightly and England rolled his eyes in annoyance. He opened the letter and then his eyes flashed.

"Change of plans. We are going to Hogwarts now." England stated coldly and America read the letter.

_Dear England,_

_We have found Harry Potter and currently he is at Hogwarts for the moment. We will be sending him home after making sure he is in a sound mind to return home._

_From Albus Dumbledore._

England threw some green soot into the fire and he dragged America by the arm.

"Hogwarts!" England exclaimed angrily and America's blue eyes were darkening.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Who Are You

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

England and America arrived at Hogwarts inside of Albus Dumbledore's office. America noticed Harry had tears in his eyes and was sobbing 'I don't want to go back'. England saw Dumbledore was near Harry and trying to comfort him by saying 'They are your family'.

"Dumbledore get away from Harry." England stated firmly and coldly. Harry ran over to America and clung to his leg not letting go.

"Hello Eng-" Dumbledore started to say, but England glared at him angrily.

"Cram it jackass." America said bluntly and his arms were crossed. "Harry is not going to go back with his Aunt and Uncle."

"Who are you?" Dumbledore asked and he was rather curious as to who this person was for he couldn't read his mind at all.

"None of your bloody business about his name. Now tell me have you ever checked up to see how Harry was doing at his Aunt and Uncle's home?" England said firmly and his eyes never leaving Dumbledore's eyes. He walked closer and closer to Dumbledore. His hand touched Dumbledore's grayish hair and he was able to see it all.

"I was frightened and he said I was going to go back to my Aunt and Uncle's home." Harry whimpered to America and he looked up at him with tear filled eyes. America lifted him up and held him close.

"Don't worry. We won't let that happen." America stated firmly and he kissed the top of Harry's black hair. Then he used one hand to gently wipe away Harry's tears and America glared harshly at Dumbledore.

"You lied to me. Claiming you would check up on Harry at least once a month and make sure he is well cared for by his muggle relatives." England said in a deadly voice and his fists were clenched at his side.

"I-" Dumbledore started to say, but England cut in saying.

" No excuse. None whatsoever and Harry will be well cared for by someone who has true kindness in their hearts." England commented sharply. "You would be lucky if I even allowed Harry to attend school here. There are perfectly good magical schools in America and in Canada."

",But what about Voldermort? Only Harry can-" Dumbledore started to say, but then England chuckled dryly and then raised an eyebrow.

"He will not be back for about..No I shall keep it a secret. I will become a professor here at least during the morning and afternoon. To make sure you do not hire the wrong people and put this school in danger due to being naive. Yes you are completely and utterly bloody naïve as hell compared to me. I may look pretty young, but I'm incredibly old." England stated firmly and then added while smirking at Dumbledore who had turned deathly pale. "After all I'm bloody England for Merlin's sake in case you forgot Dumbledore. I'm England and you are my citizen. I bloody rule over you and everyone else living here."

America couldn't help, but smile to himself for today England seems to be a bad ass and he is not putting up with any bullshit from this citizen named Albus Dumbledore.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. The Matter Will Be Settled

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

America watched as England lectured Dumbledore harshly and coldly along with bringing up Dumbledore's own past several times. Plus telling Dumbledore about his every failure, pointing it out, and it sort of reminded America of what Canada sometimes does to him. America felt no pity towards Dumbledore, but wished he had a bottle of cola and some hamburger's to eat. Harry fell asleep in America's arms and England brought Dumbledore to tears several times. After several hours America with Harry in his arms and England left Hogwarts.

"Man, England. You had Dumbly in tears." America commented causally and he was still holding Harry in his arms. Harry had fallen asleep and he was holding onto America tightly.

"Of course. He bloody well deserved it for lying to me and being a complete dolt." England said smugly and then frowned to himself. "Sadly it will not change the fact poor Harry had to suffer in Dursley's hands due the stupidity of one man. Some people never do change and it is naive to believe that family will always stuck together."

"So when will you get the Dursley's?" America asked lightly and England gave him a calm look.

"It is simply a matter of a few phone for me and the matter will be settled." England stated flatly and then smirked to himself.

"I beat they would prefer to be beaten bloody." America commented smoothly and he looked down at Harry who is still sleeping.

"I believe Harry's Aunt and Uncle would indeed prefer that rather than what I have in store for them." England commented smoothly and then pulled out his cell phone. "I shall make the bloody call here and now. Let this business be done and over with now. I grew tired of this whole entire thing and Harry will be well cared for by Canada, but I also have to put up a few spells and wards to keep Dumbledore from interfering if he does dare to try."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	9. A Cold Dish

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

**Side Note I had decided to skip the traveling business. So America and England were at England's House in Chapter Six where they were talking. Also America and England had left Harry with Canada in Chapter Five.**

America watched as England made those few calls and he had to say this will be longer lasting than using pure physical force on them.

"It has been done." England stated smoothly.

"What exactly did you do?" America asked cheerfully and he looked at England with eager eyes.

"Their son Dudley will no longer be with them since they are unfit parents and encouraging negative actions. Such as using violence and spoiling him rotten. If it were to continue more than likely Dudley will become a nuisance to society." England commented calmly and he tilted his head slightly.

"And." America said impatiently and he was looking at England with wide blue eyes.

"Vernon has been cheating on his wife Petunia and he has been harassing his female coworkers. He will be fired along with being black listed from any high paying jobs and more than likely his wife will divorce him. If she is smart." England told him lightly and he rolled his eyes.

"And." America managed to say calmly and he held Harry closer to him.

"Petunia would no longer have her beloved son and she will feel betrayed by her husband's disloyalty. She has no job already so I can't take that away and I'm feeling a bit lazy. Besides it was mainly her husband and son that was harassing Harry. All she did was simply yell along with assigning chores and didn't cause him any physical harm." England stated simply and America nodded. "It was her husband deciding everything."

"So basically Petunia's so called perfect world is crashing and burning." America commented calmly and England nodded. "Man, You serve revenge with a cold dish. A really cold and mean dish."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	10. This Is Your New Home, Harry

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

Harry Potter was officially adopted by Matthew Williams after Arthur Kirkland did the paperwork and other such things. The names Canada and England were not on the paperwork. England made sure to put up spells, America watched while yawning, and Canada hoped that England would not mess up, but Harry enjoyed hearing the funny sounding words and smiled brightly.

"Alright, It has been done." England stated flatly and he noticed the amazed expression which Harry gave him caused the green eyed Nation to smile a little smugly. America rolled his eyes, he decided to uproot a tree, and right away Harry looked at him with an even more amazed expression.

"He is so childish." England commented to Canada about America and he received a nod of agreement.

"Anyway, Harry. Arthur and I have to go now. Don't worry about anything because Mattie is such a softie and he wouldn't hurt a fly." America stated happily and he gave Harry a little hug. "I'll visit you. Hey, Mattie come over here."

Harry's cheeks turned a fade shade of pink for he had not noticed the man who had been nice enough to adopt him and mentally promised himself not to forget him again.

"Alfred make sure not to cause any trouble." Canada said softly and he noticed that Harry had grabbed his hand. "Hi, Harry."

"Heh, What do you mean Mattie? I don't cause any trouble." America commented cheerfully and he ignored England's groan. Canada sighed deeply, he walked inside of his home, and Harry still held his hand.

"This is your new home, Harry." Canada told him gently and he was surprised at the sudden hug, but hugged the boy back.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	11. Feeling A Bit Nervous

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Side I have also been thinking about making a FanFic where Russia (Let's just say leaving a baby on a doorstep is not a very good idea) raises Harry Potter and also about one where France raises Harry Potter.**

Canada felt a bit nervous since he has not raised a child much less a human one, Harry was looking at him with such hopeful eyes, and he was not sure what to say next to the little child.

"Mattie, Do you want me to cook you something to eat?" Harry asked softly and Canada shook his head.

"No. You do not have to cook. Are you hungry? I make pretty good pancakes." Canada replied calmly, he slowly let go of Harry's hand, and added. "I can make something else if you don't like pancakes."

"I like pancakes." Harry told him cheerfully and it brought a smile on Canada's lips.

"Have you ever had maple syrup?" Canada asked curious, but regretted asking for the little one's eyes looked down at the floor.

"No because my Aunt said it was too good for me." Harry muttered quietly, Canada sighed softly, and he couldn't understand how someone could say anything like that to a child or saying 'It is too good' to anyone.

'England took care of the Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin.' Canada thought to himself and it was best not to inform Harry about what had occurred. 'I don't want Harry to blame himself.'

"You can have as much syrup as you want here, okay." Canada told him calmly and he walked towards the kitchen with Harry following him.

"Do I have to sleep in the cupboard?" Harry asked in a quiet voice to Canada and the question almost made the Nation drop the bowl due to shock, but managed to catch it and mentally sighed in relief. After all it would not due to have broken glass on the floor and it might startle the boy.

"No. I have two guest bedrooms and you can pick which one you want to have as your bedroom. In the morning we can go shopping for outfits, toys, and books." Canada replied softly and he started to make the pancakes while wondering how can people be cruel to one another even to a child. It made no sense to him and wondered how Harry will turn out. Hopefully, He will turn out alright despite having a lack of knowledge about child care.

'I might have to call up, America.' Canada thought to himself and he made sure not to burn the pancakes. 'He knows a lot about it. I do not want Harry to be exposed to the States for that would be pretty bad and maybe it might not be such a good idea to ask America.'

"What is wrong?" Harry asked in a worried voice and he was still a little afraid of possibly being sent back to England.

"Thinking about my brother and his children." Canada replied simply, he shook his head, and placed a few pancakes onto a plate. "Do you want some maple syrup?"

Harry smiled brightly and nodded his head. Canada placed the plate in front of Harry, he handed him a fork, and knife.

"I'll be right back with the syrup." Canada commented calmly and he swiftly grabbed the bottle of maple syrup.

'Of course America's children are not completely bad. They are just blunt, not holding back, argue with one another, and it can't be helped that there are fifty of them. Of course there is more when including the territory's. All fighting for America's attention, but they do care for one another in their own way such as not letting anyone else pick on their siblings because it is their sibling to tease.' Canada thought as he handed Harry the maple syrup and smiled faintly. 'Not a smart idea to make fun of America when his children are around. However all hell is let loose if anyone dares to hurt or tries anything his kids for America is pretty protective of them.'

'At least I have just one child and his name is Harry. One to take care of is plenty for me and it comes with such a great responsibility. I'm a bit nervous for what if I miss up?' Canada mentally thought to himself and bit down on his lip in worry.

Harry poured a little syrup on his pancakes while smiling happily and Canada watched him eat as he had his own pancakes. It brought a smile to his lips for some unknown reason maybe it was the fact of someone enjoying, eating, and smiling while eating his food.

"Mattie, These are the best pancakes I have ever ate. I loved the syrup." Harry told him happily and he was smiling brightly at Canada.

"I'm glad you liked them." Canada said softly, he realized that no longer will he be alone expect for having his bear whom kept on getting his name wrong, and personally he hoped that Harry will not forget his name. "Are you still hungry?"

"No, I'm pretty full. Can you please show me the guest rooms?" Harry asked in a low voice, Canada nodded his head, and got up from the chair.

"Yes. If you want the walls to be a different color or something just let me know, okay." Canada replied smoothly and he added. "Also if you want some kind of animal painted onto the walls too or a change of carpet just let me know alright, Harry."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. Side Note Reason why Canada's doesn't have any kids….No real reason. I'm under the weather, got two fillings (On the right side of my mouth) January 22 2011 and last week had a root canal done on my tooth (On the left side of my mouth). Sadly January 28 2011 I will have to get two more fillings and not looking forward to it. **

**If it means a lot to you guy's I'll rewrite chapter 11 where Canada has kids, but they won't show up in Chapter 11. (And where he is just nervous because Harry is a human child along with the reaction of his kids instead of not having any idea about childern and so on). Just please list the names of Canada's ****provinces and territories (If you guys can please suggest a few human names because I'm terrible with coming up with names…). You do not have too, I could just look it up, and stuff (More than likely on Monday after getting home from school).**

Harry decided on the larger of the two guest bedrooms and it was after much thought. Luckily Canada was patient, he didn't want to pressure the boy, and it took fifteen minutes for Harry to make his choice.

"You want this one as your bedroom?" Canada asked in a quiet voice and Harry nodded at him.

"Yes if it is okay with you." Harry replied softly, it was a difficult choice choosing between the two rooms, and he wondered if it was alright that in the end went with the larger of the two rooms.

"It is alright with me." Canada told him calmly and he looked down at Harry. "What is your favorite color?"

" My favorite color is green." Harry answered honestly, Canada nodded, and he thought for a moment.

"Do you want your walls to be green? It wouldn't be any trouble or problem." Canada commented smoothly and Harry looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really? Thank you, Mattie." Harry said cheerfully, he hugged him tightly, and Canada smiled to himself.

"You are welcome, Harry. It is pretty late and I think it would be best to go to bed. I'm feeling tired. Plus I think you are feeling tired too." Canada muttered to him and Harry was covering up a yawn.

"You are right, Mattie. Have a nice night." Harry commented to him, he smiled brightly for this room was pretty big, and it belonged to him now. The bed looked comfy and he couldn't stop smiling.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
